


bloodsport.

by dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: 4th wall breaking is apparent, Dongshik and Inwoo don't tolerate this either!, M/M, also murderous Inwoo with malicious intent, get! help!, look what you've done, stop! trying to age down! the 2 year age gap!, you fucking disgust me and I will send you to the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: 仁宇和东植对于把他们的关系变成恋童癖的人们感到厌恶。Dongshik and Inwoo hunt pedophiles who try to fetishise their relationship and age one or the other of their relationship down.4th wall breaking chaos post-series.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	bloodsport.

"I don't get it," Dongshik sighed, pushing his laptop aside after fixating on the screen for some time, "Inwoo-sshi. How much is our age gap again?" 

Inwoo counted on his fingers, bringing Dongshik some coffee as he strode over to make himself comfortable. "I was born February '84. You?" 

Dongshik considered this. "September of '86. We're about 2 years apart, seems like. Even so...why do people try to age me down when they write about us?" 

Inwoo paused, looking baffled when he sat down. "What? Why are they writing fiction about real people? Do people do that?" He shook his head, looking baffled as he leant over Dongshik's shoulder, trying to see what Dongshik was reading. 

The fluffy-haired man's brows were furrowed in a tight crease when he opened the tag, turning it over to show Inwoo. "Look at the first title," he pointed out, unable to meet Inwoo's gaze, "They tagged it ' _underage_ '. Why would anyone write about me being a minor and you being an adult?" 

At this, Inwoo huffed. "I'm not a pedo. Who'd want to date a whiny child?" he snarled in annoyed disbelief, "I liked you because you were sassy and pushed back against me. A kid? They'd get dumpstered before they even saw it coming." 

Dongshik puffed his cheeks out at this. "I...think it's because I used to be such a pushover. Maybe they like me being the downtrodden, easily exploited kid," he added as an afterthought, shuddering, "I hate it. I hate it so much. I feel so dirty! Don't _you_ feel dirty? They make you sound like an actual child predator. I don't care if it's out of character. It's uncomfortable and _gross_." 

Inwoo nodded to himself, as though he'd just made his decision. 

"Very well. I suppose I have to take things into my own hands," he sighed, putting the coffee mugs onto the couch table before striding over to where his shotgun was prominently displayed on the wall, "If they want to see a predator so badly, they've gotten it. I still have plenty of shells left over. Goodbye, Yook Dongshik-sshi. I will be going hunting." 

"W-wait!" Dongshik closed his laptop hurriedly, bolting out the door after Inwoo when he'd proudly strode out with the shotgun in hand. Inwoo had put on his trenchcoat, where he'd stored all his shells. 

It was what they signed up for, after all- him being a predator. Joke's on them, though, because they were not expecting the predator they had tried to write him as. 


End file.
